


Letters Without Answers (in italiano)

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Character Development, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy - character, Epistolary, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hermione Granger - character, Italiano | Italian, Lucius Malfoy - character, Translation, forbidden relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Figlio,<br/>Non ti avvertirò di nuovo. Falla finita immediatamente con quella donna o ti cancellerò dall’album di famiglia.<br/>Tuo padre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters Without Answers (in italiano)

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Letters Without Answers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/406490), translated into Italian by [Ysotte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysotte).

Figlio,  
  
Non posso nemmeno iniziare a pensare quale falla mentale ti abbia portato a questo. Come puoi disonorare la nostra famiglia, i nostri avi, il nostro stesso sangue, con quella donna? Ti proibisco di continuare questa cosiddetta relazione.  
Hai gettato fango sul nome dei Malfoy.  
Poni immediatamente fine a questa pazzia e tutto sarà perdonato.  
  
Tuo padre.  
  


* * *

Figlio,

Non ti avvertirò di nuovo. Falla finita immediatamente con quella donna o ti cancellerò dall’album di famiglia.

Tuo padre.

* * *

Draco,

Non sei più mio figlio.

Lucius.

* * *

Signor Black,

Tua madre mi ha informato che ti ha permesso di prendere il suo cognome. Appropriato. I Black sono usi ad avere traditori del sangue tra le loro fila.  
Falla finita con la tua idiozia. Ritorna a casa e implora il mio perdono e io ti riammetterò in famiglia.

Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

Signor Black,

Perché stai facendo questo? Perché ti ostini ancora? Oggi ho scoperto che non solo stai continuando a vedere quella donna, ma che hai anche approfondito la vostra relazione. Ho letto nei giornali – nelle pagine _rosa_ , ragazzo – che siete stati visti in diverse gioiellerie, a visionare diamanti. Non è possibile che tu stia considerando la possibilità di un arrangiamento permanente con lei.  
Falla finita. Lasciala. Ritorna a casa.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

Ti sei dichiarato. Ti sei _dichiarato_ a quella donna. Un millennio di tradizioni e orgoglio, generazioni su generazioni di purezza magica, e tu stai gettando tutto al vento per un insulso topo di biblioteca che non merita il nome di strega.  
Perché lo stai facendo? È una sorta di ribellione? _Desideri_ causarmi dolore? Complimenti, ci sei riuscito.  
Non è troppo tardi. Finiscila e ritorna a casa. Sono disposto a perdonarti.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

È incinta? È questo il motivo per questi piani di matrimonio? Potrei rispettare il senso del dovere che conduce a una tale decisione, per quanto idiotico sia un tale errore, ma prego che tu non sia stato tanto stupido da ingravidare quella donna. È abbastanza vergognoso che tu abbia infangato il nome della nostra famiglia solo stando con lei. Non fare un errore irrevocabile. Torna a casa.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

La _Gazzetta del Profeta_ è uscita in edizione speciale oggi. Un inserto extra di articoli e fotografie a decantare il matrimonio del secolo. Il tuo matrimonio.  
Il tuo matrimonio con quella donna. Draco, come hai potuto? Come hai potuto permettere che le cose evolvessero fino a questo punto? Non posso credere che tu senta davvero alcuna affezione per lei, men che meno amore.

_Amore!_

È ridicolo. È pazzia. Non è possibile che tu abbia abbandonato tutto quello che ti ho insegnato, che tu abbia voltato le spalle a tutti noi per lei.  
Non ti capisco.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

Ti ho visto oggi. Ti ho visto di persona per la prima volta da anni. E io…  
Non riesco a credere ai cambiamenti che ho visto in te. L’ultima volta che ho avuto il tuo viso davanti agli occhi sembravi essere a un passo dalla morte. Miserabile, perso, angustiato. Volevo prenderti tra le braccia come facevo quando eri un infante e rassicurarti che tutto si sarebbe sistemato per il meglio. Ma non ci sono riuscito. Non sono riuscito a rendere le cose migliori.  
Oggi ti ho visto sorridere. Non ti vedevo sorridere da quando avevi quindici anni.  
Draco, io…  
Sei felice?

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

Non ho mai detto questo a nessuno, prima. Ho sposato tua madre perché non potevo immaginare di vivere un altro giorno senza di lei. Sangue e magia furono solo considerazioni di secondo piano. Il sole sorgeva sui suoi capelli e le stelle splendevano nei suoi occhi. Quando mi sfiorava la mano, ero un fuoco di emozioni. Quando mi sorrideva, non riuscivo più a respirare. Le prima volta che danzammo insieme, lo seppi. Seppi che non avrei potuto essere completo se non avessi avuto lei con cui condividere la mia vita e la mia casa. Mi ha reso l’uomo più felice al mondo, completo e vivo.  
Se quella donna ti dona metà di questa felicità, allora…  
Allora non so più cosa pensare. A cosa credere, ora.

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

Sono giorni che non dormo. Ti ho visto. Ti ho visto con lei. Fuori un negozio di Diagon Alley. Ti ho visto. Con un braccio le cingevi le spalle, le dita tra i suoi capelli. Lei ti ha detto qualcosa e tu sei scoppiato a ridere.  
A _ridere_ , Draco, mio dio. Il suono più liberatorio, felice e splendido che abbia mai sentito. La prima volta che scoppiasti a ridere, da bambino, rischiarasti il mio cuore colmandolo di gioia.  
Questa risata ha strappato ogni velo.  
Tu _sei_ felice. Tu _la_ ami.  
Sei un uomo migliore. Hai una vita migliore. Come è successo tutto ciò?

L. Malfoy

* * *

Signor Black,

quando eri un bambino piccolo, ti ho tenuto stretto al petto e ti ho promesso che saresti cresciuto amato e felice. Ti ho promesso che nessuno ti avrebbe mai ferito.  
Ho rotto quella promessa. Ti ho ferito. Mi dispiace.

L. Malfoy

* * *

 ~~Mister Black  
Mister Malfoy  
~~ Draco,

Mi sbagliavo.

Per piacere perdonami.

Lucius

* * *

Draco,

Desidero ringraziare la donna che ti ha dato quello che volevo per te. Orgoglio, amore, felicità.  
Tua madre ed io stiamo organizzando una cena per domenica. Per piacere, vieni.  
Porta tua moglie.

Lucius

* * *

Draco,

Congratulazioni. È un bellissimo bambino, perfetto. La fotografia che tua moglie ha spedito della vostra famiglia… Non riesco a smettere di fissarla. Vedo entrambi voi nel suo volto minuto, un misto di voi due e io credo…  
Credo che forse tutto questo è così come dovrebbe essere.

Per piacere saluta Hermione da parte mia, e da’ a mio nipote un bacio.

Lucius

* * *

Figlio mio,

Sei un uomo migliore di quanto io abbia mai potuto sperare tu fossi.  
Sono orgoglioso di te.  
Sono felice per te.  
Grazie per avermi tenuto testa. Grazie per aver resistito per lei. Ti ha riportato alla vita e io ne sono felice. Per te. Per lei.

Ti voglio bene.

Tuo padre.


End file.
